Rewrite
by Clean writer
Summary: Rewrite of Mork's Night Out.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a short story of the Mork &amp; Mindy episode _Mork's Night Out_. Please note, It will not be word perfect. Disclaimer: I don't own Mork &amp; Mindy**

* * *

**Mork's POV: **"Come on, Bickley, it'll be fun." After a few more convincing words Bickley finally agreed.  
"Pick me up at 7." So we went to Mother Bella's. After we got our first drinks. Bic noticed the phones, and wanted to go. Then a woman and another, younger, woman came and asked if they could join us. "Well, I didn't get my Burban." Bickley said. "My name's Lisa, and this is my daughter Penny." The older woman, Lisa, said.  
"Oh a Penny for my thoughts."  
Lisa laughed and said, "Just be careful what those thoughts are." We all sat. They asked some questions and Bickley was having trouble talking.  
"Seash..those men won't stop looking at us, Let's go somewhere else." Lisa said. Bickley was wandering about.  
"Bickley, let's go."  
"Are the girls in the car?"  
"Yes, we're going to your house." We got in the car and drove.  
We were so happy. We got there and the girls said, "Can we use a mirror to powder our noses?" Bickley pointed them in the direction to the bathroom. They grabbed their guns and robbed us. *Honk...Honk* "That must be Jim and Joe in the getaway car." Penny said. They unhooked the phone.  
''That should buy us some time, oh, and nice robbing you." Lisa said. They left.

**OC: Name: Peter Ralph; Age: 22; Sex: Male; Height: 6 ft.; Hair color: Black; Eye color: Blue; Occupation: Police Officer (decorated; considered for higher position) (also head of IT); Relationship: In a relationship (starting to get serious) Hobbies: Running, Working, Dating his Girlfriend, Shooting, Playing guitar, Repelling, etc. **

''What's up?" I asked, as the dispatcher called me and my partner, Brian. Brian is 25, fat, extremely lazy. He used to be a hardworking man, but then he decided that he didn't have to anything and get everything. He told his pregnant wife, "You do all the work, while I sit down and watch TV." She divorced him. I am really good friends with her.  
"We have a caller who says that, "There are two females and two males who could be robbers...", One female is older the other is younger. The caller described that they like to go to swinging singles bars, pretend to like damsels, the guys 'stock' them while the girls find two people that look around their age, then they go to one of the people's house, then they rob them and the guys are the getaway drivers."  
"Sir, I can guarantee to you that I will bring these robbers to justice." Brian said._ Yea, right, I'll do all the work and you will take all the credit. _No one would believe me if I told them I did all the work, because Brian is also a decorated officer, and is being considered for a even higher position. If he ran for sheriff, it'd be a close vote. We then walk away. "We're taking my car this time." Brian didn't object, due to the fact that he doesn't know that I put a security camera in to prove my points. I also have a built in audio recording system. I can disable these whenever I want to. We get into my car.  
"Where are we going?" Brian asked.  
"There's only one bar I know of that will be open, Mother Bella's."  
"How would you know?"  
"Me and my girlfriend have gone there to arrest criminals before. She volunteered to help with it." We drove to Mother Bella's. We stayed a safe distance away, as not to be spotted. We saw the two suspects, going into a victim's car. The two victims drove them. Two other males hopped into a car and followed the other four. I put my car into gear, and I followed them. We stopped. I went in and waited at the door they were at. I got my gun out. They came out. "...Oh, and nice robbing you." They closed the door and turned around. "Hi ladies, you're under arrest for robbery." I cuffed them both, and opened the door. "I believe these items are yours." They thanked me and I went outside. I arrested the would be getaway drivers. My car was missing. I tried using their car, it wouldn't work, they must have disabled it when they noticed me going in. I waited for a few minutes, then my car pulled up. Brian in the driver seat, with a whole bunch of snacks and stuff. He got out and got in the passenger seat. "Hurry up!" He said. I sighed, then I put the prisoners in the back seat. I checked them for weapons twice. I had the gun they were using. I drove back to the police station. At this point, Brian had eaten all the snacks he bought, and threw the wrappers away. We went into the station. "We've got two robbers and two getaway drivers." The Sheriff was more than pleased. "Great job you two. This'll boost your chances of becoming as high as a Caption, Brian."  
"What?!" I was outraged, he did nothing except endanger the mission.  
"Is there anything wrong?" The Sheriff asked.  
"Yes, he didn't do anything. The only thing he did was take my car over to a gas station and bought snacks. Meanwhile, I go in the lobby, ask where the two girls went, go in that direction, arrest them for robbery, head out, arrest the drivers, and wait for my missing car to show."  
"No, clearly you are lying, I was the one who arrested them, while Peter went out and grabbed donuts." Brian said. I walk out, eject the security film in my car, grab a player, and show the Sheriff. As we watched, many people have gathered around. It wasn't what happened. It showed me driving, him getting out, and me waiting and driving to the gas station. At the end of it, the Sheriff said, "That's does it. Peter, you are no longer a decorated officer, you are not even allowed to go out on cases, you are on suspension for lying, idleness, and abandoning your partner. And I strip you of your car privileges. Now go home!" I left.

* * *

**What do you Think? Leave a comment if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter. Disclaimer: "..."**

* * *

**Mindy's POV: **I got home from my trip. I talked to Mork and Bickley. I then went to bed. The next day I went to the grocery store to grab a few things. Then I saw someone I haven't seen in a long while. "Natasha, I haven't seen you in while." Tasha, as we usually call her, is 5 ft. 8 in.; has dark brown hair, really pretty face.  
''I know, I've been gone for training. Then I stopped at a clothing store and bought some super cute dresses and a uniform. I came home Saturday." She said.  
"Where are you working again?" I asked, forgetting what she was going to apply for.  
"I'm going to be a sub. for school. And I'm going to be working somewhere in the police department."  
"Oh. So, how's your boyfriend?"  
"I don't know, I talked to him this morning, he told me that he was under suspension. He wouldn't tell me anything else. Do you remember that date we had scheduled? He said that we should cancel it. I don't know what's wrong. So, when can I meet this friend of your's. He sounds like a nice guy."  
''Oh, Mork? He is really nice. Hey, sometime, we should have a double date; me with Mork and you with Peter."  
"I'll have to talk to Pete about that. He sounds really depressed. He acts like he's not home, he doesn't have lights on. I can only reach him at his mobile, but even then, he rarely picks up anymore."  
"Interesting, he must be in some kind of funk. Anyway, I've got to finish up and get over to the Music Store." I said.  
"I'll be heading over there after I go home and put my groceries away." She said, a smile on her face. She often goes over there either to buy a record or talk with us. We love her and consider her as family. However, we didn't take her to see Uncle Jack. "Okay, see you then." I said.

**Natasha's POV:** It was great to see Mindy after training. So I went through the checkout and put the groceries in my car. Then I drove home. My 'home' is a small rental home I am using. I put the food and other items I had away. Then I tried to call my boyfriend. He didn't answer. I then drove over the the McConnell's Music Store. I visited with them. Then my cell phone went off, I checked the caller on my experimental gadget that my dad's friend is having me test for him. It was the same creep that calls me everyday. I ignored it. "Who was it?" Mrs. Hudson asked.  
"The same dumb creep that is trying to flirt with me." I said. Knowing that I couldn't lie to them.  
"You should report him." Mr. McConnell said.  
"Yes, but I'm going to wait for my boyfriend to get out of his funk."  
"What's going on?"  
"My boyfriend said he got suspended, he won't tell me why."  
"Interesting, I would have thought he would tell you."  
"Yes, I thought he would too." I said, rather depressed. I left and I went home.

**Peter's POV:** I must find out how the forgery happened. I found my spare and another tape in my car. I also found a few other items. I take them home. At my house, my parents had installed a crime lab for me. I am currently looking at the other tape I found. It is the tape that shows what really happens. I use my crime lab computer to look at the items I had found. Brian must have found my tape, shut it off took it to a crime lab and bribed one of his friends to manipulate it. It doesn't take them too long. And then he went to a gas station. My spare caught that other stuff. So I used my computer. It pulled up the information I needed. Using one of the Police computer cards, I was able to find that he had taken these items to try to do the process on his own. I must take this technology to the office in a few days, because with Brian being lazy, it will certainly raise suspicion.

**A few days later: **I go over to the office and ask the secretary to have the Sheriff look at them at the same time. He comes out and says, "Why don't you show me." So I showed him my findings. "Watch." I instructed him as I put both tapes in the players. I found the spot where I saw it. It was a mistake I had found when Brian had the tape copied. It showed a picture of the guy and Brian. It would have only appeared for a split second in the tape, but I had a trained eye to catch when to pause it. "And Brian is divorced because his wife was smart and knew that he was going to be lazy."  
"Sorry for blaming you for laziness and abandonment. Brian!"  
"Here sir." Brian said.  
"Brian Allen, You are hereby fired for abandonment, forgery, bribery, and taking credit for what Pete did." The Sheriff went into another room, no doubt to talk to the manager and find out the person who forged the tape. Brian turned in his equipment and his car. He then got a taxi home. "Peter, you are reinstated, but first, you must be sworn in again. We will have to wait for the sheriff." The secretary said. The sheriff came back and swore me in. I grabbed my equipment and my car keys.

* * *

**How was that? Next chapter coming up. And Yes, they did have mobile phones in the 80. They were rather expensive and car phones were more affordable.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the final chapter. Let me know how the story is. Disclaimer: "..."**

* * *

**Tasha's POV: **When I go over to the Police Department for my job interview. My friend, Taylor is the secretary. I asked her about the job interview and asked about Peter. She told me that Peter was under termination for suspected lying and abandonment of his partner. She also told me that he was reinstated. I have already been cleared by police, so Taylor can share this classified information with me. Then the sheriff takes me into his office for the interview. "Thank you for your answers. Results will be posted sometime tomorrow." I then left and called Peter. My heart was pounding, wondering if he would pick up. "Hello."  
"Peter, oh my gosh, I didn't think you'd ever answer. I heard about what happened."  
"So, Taylor told you? Yes, but I have been cleared. Say, how's Peggy doing?" Peggy was Brian's wife.  
"She's doing fine, she has a boyfriend now. I am working with Peg, and my friend, Mindy, to make a triple date. I've got to talk to them and get a date set. Talk to you later, Babe."  
"See ya around, love." I then pressed the end key, and called Peggy. Fortunately, Mindy was there too. We settled on a date and told our dates the plans.  
**  
The Next day: **I went to the police office to see if I got the job. On the bulletin, there's a long list. Next to it is the list I am looking for. I looked at it. I applied for an active crime analysis position. I got put in as a normal worker. I also saw Peter Ralph, my boyfriend, is now a Lieutenant. Taylor saw me looking at it, then she said. "Peter was put in for his whit and knowledge. We were required to put you in the lowest position in the field you are in. Give it some time, and you will be president of the Crime facilities around here." She sounds excited. I don't blame her, one of her best friend [me] is joining the workforce. "You are really happy that I'm coming in aren't you?"  
"Yes, you will be inducted tomorrow. Peter will be put in Lt. position tomorrow too." She said.  
"Do you have anyone special yet?"  
''I am starting to like being around a crime lab worker. His name is John." I was all smiles.  
"Well, I see if we can make a quadruple date. You remember Mindy and Peggy right?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll call them and see if they would like to have a quad date." I pull out my phone and call the music store. I request Mindy. And I talk to her about the plan. She likes it. I then call Peggy and talk to her. She also likes it. I then left and went into Peter's office. He has all his stuff packed up. He is going to be put into a bigger room. He notices me, walks over, and embraces me. We then softly kiss. I help him finish packing. Then we leave. I go to my house and get in bed. Tomorrow's going to be a long day.

**The Next Day: **I am going to be inducted into the police force today. There's not going to be a big crowd, only a few people. I know that Mindy and Peg will be coming. There are only a few other people being inducted with us. I eat my breakfast, then I change into uniform, then I head to Peter's house. "Hello beautiful." He greets me as I knock on the door. He invites me in and he quickly changes into uniform. Then we take his car to the Police Station.

"Ladies and Gents, we are here today to induct our new enforcement officers, crime lab workers, and advance a officer." The Sheriff goes over the other names, then he gets to me. "Natasha Adkins, you are hereby put into the crime lab facilities. You will have an office here as well." I grab to certificate, then sit down where I was. "Peter Ralph, you are being ranked up to Lieutenant. You have made us proud. Continue in your path." He also grabs his certificate and sits down next to me. With our free hands, we hold each other's. "These men and women have officially been commemorated and inducted. We now ask that you stay for the lunch prepared by the police department." We stay and grab a bite, then I go over to the Secretary's desk. Taylor is there. She looked so happy. "The Sheriff must swear you in. He will be here in a moment." So I sit in one of the chairs until he comes. He is here now and swears me in. Then he leaves again. "Tasha, here's your belt, binoculars, and badge. Your computer is in your office. Peter will train you to use all the weaponry you may need to use in case of an emergency."  
"Why do I need to be trained to use weapons?" I asked confused.  
"Suppose that you are faced with a dangerous criminal. And you are also a police officer. A crime analysis worker is also a police officer. Your just specifically designated into a specific field." I now understand.  
"How many weapons will I need to be trained to use?"  
"Assault Rifles, pistols, shot guns, throwing knives." I looked shocked.  
"How long?"  
"About 5 days until you are issued a pistol. 10 days until you are fully certified."  
I then go into my office. I am amazed. ''I take it you like it?" Peter says. I turn around and flirtatiously say.  
"Why, I almost like it. There's just one problem with it." Peter caught on to what I was going at.  
''Oh... and what is that?" He is playing my game too.  
"You." I smile flirtatiously and blush heavy. He just laughs. Then we softly kiss.

* * *

**How are you liking to story?**


	4. The Date&Epilogue

**Here's chapter 4 final chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Mork &amp; Mindy.**

* * *

**Mindy's POV: **I am so excited our Quad date today. I explain to Mork about the date. He is rather excited. Tasha and Peter will be in uniform. I can't wait to see Taylor's boyfriend. I get Mork prepared. I tell him, "Now remember, be on your best. These guys are my friends. After lunch, we will all come here a play a few games." He nods. I really am starting to enjoy being around him. I get into the clothes I had picked out yesterday for this date. We get into my car and I drive over to the meeting place. I see Taylor and John along with Peggy and her boyfriend. "So the only couple we're waiting on Tasha and Pete. By the way, this is Mork." They say Hi to Mork. Finally, a marked lieutenant car pulled into to the parking lot. Peter and Tasha got out. Peter is wearing sunglasses. He takes them off. "You are the cop who arrested those burglars." Mork said.  
"Yes, yes I am." "Billy? I haven't seen you in a few years. How have you been?" Pete exclaimed.  
"I've been fine." Billy Replied. All of us looked shocked except two said people.  
"Wait, you two know each other?" Peggy asked.  
"Yes, ever since training." Billy said.  
"Tasha, Peter; this is Mork." They shook hands.

**Epilogue: **They went in, had lunch, and went to Mindy's to play a few games. After that day, they had started doing this more often, except games at different houses.  
Peter and Tasha's relationship grew more serious, to the point where they are engaged, their wedding is getting closer.  
Peggy had a rough marriage with Brian, which didn't last long. When she started dating Billy, she wanted to be sure that she wouldn't go through what she had with Brian. They are pretty close to being engaged. Her child really likes Billy.  
Taylor and John were starting to get serious, then he started doing drugs and Taylor was forced to lock him in jail. She has since found a new guy, and they are now in a serious relationship. He is starting to get ready to propose.  
Mork started to enjoy his new friends. He has taken police advice from Pete, Tasha, and Taylor. He started growing more fond of Mindy. Because of the Quad date, Mindy's friendships grew, significantly. She also grew more attracted to Mork. And They will be married in the later seasons.

* * *

**How was the story? Let me know what you think about it.**


End file.
